Mobile communication device use has grown and continues to grow with the continued implementation of new technologies. A mobile communication device can provide different functionality such as a phone, a camera, a music player or data storage capacity for use with an address book application, a calendar application or an email application.
In order to keep track of all of their contacts, users are able to store contact information concerning different individuals in the mobile communication device address book. This contact information can include the individual's home address, work address, mobile phone number, email address and work phone number including extension.
Currently, when a user calls an individual's number, and assuming there is an extension associated with this number, after the number is dialed, a dialog screen 10 is presented to the user (as shown in FIG. 1) which allows the user to either dial the extension via button 12, skip the extension entry via button 14 or end the call via button 16. If the user selects button 12 to dial the extension, selection of this button causes the mobile communication device to automatically dial the extension for the user.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for providing extension list selection.